Chuck vs Sunshine on a Cloudy Day
by charahkids
Summary: A strange, lovely day at the Buy More! Nuff' said, now read the story! :p


_Helloooo...everyone! Good ol' Charahkids coming at cha! :D_

 _As many of you probably know, I'm a long time reader and a mentally unstable, psychotic Charah shipper! I don't mind a little angst, but I like...no, LOVE mushy, gooey Chuck and Sarah stories! So, I finally decided to contribute to this wonderful Chuckverse! Charahverse is more like it! This is a one shot just to wet my beak and since this is FF, I'll make it my own! Some canon staging but mostly what me, myself and I wanted and quite frankly, what the show should've done much earlier! Instead, we got the dreaded terrible twelves from S3! ACK! My story takes place somewhere later is S2! Enjoy!_

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chuck."

"Let's get married!"

"YES, Chuck! Let's!"

THE END

 _HA! KIDDING! Here's the real deal! :p_

It was a boring day at the Buy More. Nothing much was going on except Jeff and Lester were constantly hovering around Chuck. He knew they were up to something or they wanted to ask him about Blondie not visiting lately. Sarah was their favorite eye candy so...

"What do you guys want?" Said a deflated Chuck. He missed her too...very badly.

"Nothing Charles. We were wondering why Blondie hasn't been around lately." Said the greasy haired Indian.

"Yeah, what gives? Trouble in paradise? Did she finally realize that she can do better than you?" Winked Jeff at Chuck.

Chuck cringed. "What? No! It's...it's...why do I have to explain any of this to you two? Don't you have a Mystery Crisper challenge to go to?"

"Nah, this is way better. Seeing you mopping, depressed and being a loser is much more fun to watch." Lester scoffed.

Chuck put his hands on his face and muffled. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Sure Charles. We'll leave you alone drowning in your sorrows. Let's go Jeffrey. I'm sure Charles wants to kill himself and..."

At that very moment, the BM doors opened and as if everything went slow motion, in walked the Blonde Bombshell. Charles' Angel. The spectacular Sarah Walker. Jeff and Lester stood there shocked. They never saw her _THIS_ gorgeous. Heck, she was always gorgeous. But today, NOW, she was stunning. Mesmerizing.

The Blonde Goddess.

Jeff slowly lifted his hand and gently shook Chuck's shoulder.

Still with his hands on his face and a muffled voice Chuck said. "I told you to leave me alone. Please."

"Uh, Chuck"...

He had enough. He took his hands off his face and turned to Jeff with anger in his eyes. For the first time, Jeff was scared. He never saw Chuck like this. So he slowly pointed his finger in the direction he wanted Chuck to look. Chuck slowly turned to see what Jeff was pointing to and there she was. His Sarah. Chuck was frozen in place. His mouth slowly dropped at her undisputed and world class beauty. Her hair had large, soft curls. A tight fit pair of jeans. High heel strappy white sandals and a blue blouse with white buttons. Absolutely breathtaking.

Sarah saw the damage she did to Chuck and she was very proud. She wanted to look so good for Chuck and she got the reaction she wanted. She smiled and wiggled her sexy fingers at Chuck and he slowly raised his hand and waved. His eyes fixated on her and his mouth agape. Sarah looked down and bit the corner of her lower lip and started walking towards Chuck...slowly. Her sandals clanking on the linoleum floor as she swayed her hips towards the Nerd Herd desk.

Chuck is still waving.

She stopped right in front of the desk and in lightning speed, grabbed Chuck's tie, pulled him towards her and crashed her lips to his. His eyes shocked at what just happened and then he relaxed. The kissed lasted for sometime til they both had to break for air. Jeff and Lester were beyond stunned. _'WTF just happened?'_

"Chuck, baby. I'm so sorry I took so long. Double O Corporate meeting in San Diego took longer than expected. Miss me?"

"Uh...Uh...Uhmm...yeah. Of...Of course I did! You're finally here...back to me." They went for another kiss. This time shorter but more emotional. Sarah moaned.

"WAIT! Let me get this straight Charles. You knew she was out of town on a business trip and you didn't say anything...to us?!"

"Yeah, what kinda friend are you anyways?" Jeff said with one eye closed.

Before Chuck could respond, Sarah quickly turned and sent Lester her legendary Death Stare. Lester gulped and she said. "Chuck, my wonderful **BOYFRIEND** , doesn't have to explain SHIT to you. Now, get lost or you'll regret it!"

Lester crashed into Jeff knocking him down and ran to the break room leaving Jeff on the floor. He fell asleep.

Chuck then looked at Sarah with admiration and said. "You didn't have to lie and say those things. But, I'm very grateful you did. Thank you."

"Who said I was lying?" Sarah winked and started walking towards the doors. She walked a little further, stopped, turned around and saw Chuck still standing there with his mouth wide open. She giggled. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"W...Wha...What?"

"Chuck."

"Coming!" He leaped over the desk and mini jogged to Sarah. She smiled and looped her arm around his. Chuck flashed his megawatt smiled only reserved for her and said "Big Mike! I'm taking the rest of the day off!"

Big Mike shaking his head, witnessed the whole thing and he slowly waved Chuck goodbye. "What a damn lucky boy". He said to himself.

Chuck and Sarah did a quick kiss and walked out the Buy More...and did other 'fun' things for the rest of the day.

THE END

 _There you have it! I'd like to think that Sarah had to make the first step in getting her man, since she's the one that has to fight her CIA instincts embedded in her noggin with that stupid 'spies don't fall in love', nonsense! BLAH!_

 _I have another story that I'm working on and it's longer! Hopefully, I'll have it ready soon! Until then..._

 _LLC: Long Live Charah!_

:D


End file.
